1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle supported on runners and more particularly to a sled.
2. Prior Art
A variety of different forms of sleds have been devised in the past, but generally they are provided with fixed runners with no capacity for steering the direction in which the sled moves. This is the case when the sled is adapted to be pulled by a rope or the like so that the direction of travel of the sled is controlled entirely by the direction in which it is pulled.
This is also true for most gravity powered sleds, which are adapted to run downhill without being pulled. In some cases the sled runners are somewhat flexible so that they can be moved or adjusted slightly to allow a very limited amount of steering. With this limited amount of control, the gravity powered sleds are generally restricted to traveling in a direction which is very close to the fall line, i.e., the line along which a ball moving at the speed of the sled would roll downhill.
It is desirable to provide a simple and effective apparatus for steering a gravity powered sled, so that it can be steered through a wide angle departing greatly from the fall line direction.